


I don't care

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Venting into the void [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: nother vent fic, projecting onto roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Sometimes, you know you're slipping, but you just don't care.
Series: Venting into the void [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you know you're slipping, but you just don't care.

You need to be steady. You need to stay the same. You need to brush it off. You can't screw this up. You need to be what they want you to be. You need to be perfect. 

“You’re a smart kid, you should be getting better grades.”

“You have the chance to improve why not take it?”

I don't care.

“You need to put effort into schoolwork, not drama. That's a hobby.”

I don't care.

“You might not like it, but you still need to do well.”

I don’t care.

“You’ll end up struggling.”

I don’t care. 

“You-” 

I don't CARE!


End file.
